Those Percabeth Moment
by SkaterGal07
Summary: So this is basically one of those cliche "Meet Percabeth" stories but I have always wanted to write one so...here it is. Oh you know you want to click on it, it will make your day a lot brighter :) K because to be honest I'm not 100 percent sure what I am going to wire and because I'm paranoid. More people than Annabeth and Percy will be in the story but again I'm not sure yet.


Meeting Percabeth

Lena P.O.V (Mortal)

.God

That was all I could think when Annabeth Chase, my roommate told me she had a

boyfriend. Not just a boyfriend, a HOT boyfriend. Not that Annabeth isn't pretty

because that was one of the first things I noticed about her. I guess I was just so

surprised because with all of the studying she did, it's hard to imagine having time

for anything else. Annabeth totally defies the stereotypes here at Harbor high

school. She is smart, but isn't in the "nerd" group. She is beautiful, bit doesn't wear

makeup, or slutty clothes. She won't sit with the "populars" no matter how much

they bother her. I think it's safe to say that I am her only friend, mostly because no

matter how much you keep to yourself, you can't ignore someone who you literally

live with. I guess you could add that to the mystery that is Annabeth Chase.

Occasionally when I'm talking to her about something she gets this far away look on

her face, as if reliving painful memories. " So Anyway" she says snapping me out of

my trance like state. "My boyfriend Percy is picking me up today and I was

wondering if you'd like to meet him".

"YES!" I say, perhaps a little to enthusiastically because she looks at me like I'm

psycho. "Ookay than" she says.

LINEBREAK!

We sit down on a bench and after a few seconds of comfortable silence she says

" I told him to come at 4:00, but being the Seaweed brain he is, he'll probably be here at 4:30."

"Seaweed brain?!" I say laughing. " That's what you call him!"

Smiling she says in a light, airy voice I've never heard use before " It's and old

name."

"Awww"I say almost instinctively " How long have you two known each other for"

Not pausing for a second she says " Five years" " We met when we were twelve at

a...summer camp." Inside of my head I thought it was INSANELY ADORABLE how

long they and known each other for, but I didn't say it out loud because I know

Annabeth isn't really into touchy-freely stuff. Before I could ask her any more

questions a green sports car driving really fast pulled haphazardly into the parking

space closest to the bench we were sitting on. From the way Annabeth's face lit

up, to the close proximity of the car I knew this was her mysterious " Seaweed

Brain" .

When the guy stepped out of the car I swear to god my breath hitched in my

throat. When she said " My boyfriends pretty cute" I thought she meant blond, jock

high school boy cute not tall, muscular, tan, green eyed, shaggy black haired

FREAKIN' MALE MODEL cute. The closer this " Percy" boy got, the hotter he

looked ( don't worry I have a boyfriend and would never mess with any of my

friends relationships). When mystery boy walked right up to us, so close I could see

Every detail of his face I was literally speechless. He had this perfect soft, shaggy

looking raven black hair that maker you just want to run your fingers through it. His

face was very chiseled, with perfect lips and cheek bones. It didn't look like it

belonged in California, it looked like it belonged in Greece. In fact, the only thing

About him that looked Californian was his tan. The same perfect tan Annabeth had,

The kind of tan you could only get from spending tons of time outside. And his

eyes.. They bedazzled me the most. They looked like they belonged in a book, or on

a teen heartthrob. They were this perfect green, a constant ever changing color that

strongly resembled the ocean. As my eyes scanned past his face down to his body

I only found more perfection. You could see his abs through his shirt, along with his

Biceps.

" Hi" he said to me. I could only manage a mere nod in response. Annabeth

smirked in my direction, as if this happened a lot. " You ready to go Wise Girl"

Annabeth's perfect boyfriend asked. Even his voice was perfect. " Yup we gotta go

meet Thalia and Jason" was her response. As they walked to the car and got in

Annabeth called out " Bye Lena see you on Monday" without another word the

perfect couple drove away, and all I could think was " Dang Annabeth you are

one lucky girl"


End file.
